


That one where people question Tewkesbury and Enola's relationship but really shouldn't have

by Naughtygeek49



Series: My enola holmes fics [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also i hate the ending, Did i make Sir Tewkesbury lowkey soft and give him a backstory?? Yes. Yes i did., F/M, Fluff, Jack isnt an OC but i gave him a name, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Its almost surprising how many people doubt that Tewkesbury and Enola are soulmates.AKA the 5 times people questioned Enola and Tewkesbury's engagement + 1 time everybody knew they didn't have to.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Eudoria Vernet Holmes, Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: My enola holmes fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 326





	That one where people question Tewkesbury and Enola's relationship but really shouldn't have

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like thisss. This is genuinely one of my longer fic which describes just how much I write but I promise I do try. Also I absolutely despise the ending but I got bore.d staring at the same fic for hours on end
> 
> Okay so question is it Tewkesbury or Tewksbury?? Cause everyone on here says Tewksbury but the netflix subtitles say Tewkesbury.

I.

Sherlock Holmes, unlike his older brother, didn't care much for societal expectations or what people thought when said expectations were broken. 

Which might explain why it came as a shock to him when he heard that his younger sister had agreed to marry. And not only marry, but marry into high society at that! 

While he had assumed that Enola would never want to marry he'd be lying if he said he was surprised at who her husband to be actually is.

Lord Tewkesbury and Enola had been a 'will they won't they' situation practically since the start of their friendship. It seemed that every time they were almost there, something would drive the two apart for a long period of time. 

More often that not this "something" was a case. 

Sherlock had met Tewkesbury numerous times over the years and he assured himself that the young lord was a fine man.

'Still,' he thought to himself,' its never a bad thing to double check.'

And so the next day Sherlock was headed towards Basilwether to greet his future brother-in-law.

"Ah, Mister Holmes. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Tewkesbury had grown considerably since Sherlock had last seen him about a year and a half ago. He was now taller than Sherlock and while he still wasn't overly muscular, he had filled out quite nicely.

"Pleasure Lord Tewkesbury. I have come to talk to you about you and my sisters engagement-"

"I am deeply sorry that I did not ask for your permission Mister Holmes but Enola is not someone else's property and I get the decided impression that had I asked, I might not have a fiance right now. If you are worried in any way that I will restrict Enola from her work or her freedom you have very much misjudged me Mister Holmes. I love your sister sir. Nothing will change that."

And while the two still had much to discuss, deep down Sherlock knew that Enola and Tewkesbury were going to be very happy together indeed.

II.

At first Mycroft was relieved. 

His sister? A part of high society? Who would have thought that even for a second Enola would be willing to give herself up in that way.

Not Mycroft, that much is for certain.

Much like most people, Mycroft had heard about it through the newspaper.

'The young Lord Tewkesbury finally engaged to the sister of famous detective Sherlock Holmes' it had read and for a brief moment Mycroft felt something akin to pride for his little sister.

He had hoped that when Enola had gotten engaged she would begin to calm but it seems this engagement had the opposite desired effect. Enola was taking more cases than ever and in amongst all of this she still found time to plan a wedding and mock her two older brothers about being the first of the three to get married.

Now Mycroft didn't know Lord Tewkesbury as well as his sister or even his brother did, having only met briefly once about 4 years earlier, but he knew that Tewkesbury had helped Enola escape finishing school and steal a motorcar, something Miss Harrison still hadn't completely forgiven him for, which didn't exactly make him a desirable match for the youngest Holmes.

Tewkesbury knew this and so he decided to seek Mycroft out the next time he was in London.

"Hello Mister Holmes. I have come to sort any and all grievances between us now that we are to be related."

Mycroft wanted to be surprised but from what he had heard from Sherlock and Enola this was quite normal for the young lord. He did not like people to hold grudges against him and he did everything in his power to right his wrongs. That was quite noble in Mycroft's opinion.

"Lord Tewkesbury, I have 3 major points to discuss with you and please do not interrupt me until I am done speaking. First off, we must talk about just how careless you and my little sister used to be. I mean really, helping her escape from a well respected school? Secondly, why has my little sister somehow gotten busier since she got engaged? And thirdly, and with all due respect to my little sister, will you in any way, for lack of better words, tame her? She might need someone who could do that."

Lord Tewkesbury was actually quite shocked and mad that Mycroft would even suggest or insinuate he do such a thing.

"I am extremely sorry that we may have offended either you or Miss Harrison, I think that was her name, but I will not apologise for helping your sister escape that school. You may disagree with how we did it but i think its very obvious that Enola did not belong in a school like that."

"I-"

"I gave you the respect of letting you finish speaking, please do the same for me. To answer your second point, I must take responsibility for that one. You see now that she will be part of high society i thought it best she try mingle with others so I take her to galas and she somehow always comes away with quite a few more clients."

And now for the point that annoyed him so much.

"And just so you know Mister Holmes, Enola does not have to be tamed in the slightest. She is perfect as she is and I think its admirable that she is so independent and far more intelligent than most. Including me and yourself."

Lord Tewkesbury took a deep breath having gotten that all out in one and stared expectantly at Mycroft.

Unfortunately for Mycroft, he was beginning to realise that the Lord would provide no help in helping calm his younger sister and that he might in fact aid the problem.

"Well as I am no longer Enola's ward I cannot object to this marriage and it seems Sherlock gave you his blessing so you must do some good for our sister."

"I did not ask for Sherlocks blessing. Enola isn't his or your property."

"You WHAT?!"

III.

Eudoria loved her daughter. That was clear to anyone who looked at them. What she didnt love however was just how similar they were. They had the same ideals and the same determination and Eudoria was always terribly afraid that Enola was going to get married and have some children and get rid of all the hard work she did as a detective. That was the last thing she wanted for her daughter.

Eudoria had been out of the country when news of the engagement got out and so she didn't see it until she arrived back in London almost 2 months after the initial news release.

She bought the first newspaper she could find and on the inside front cover there was a small section about Lord Tewkesbury and his wedding plans.

The true headline read 'Lord Tewkesbury spotted at London flower garden. Possibly to pick out wedding flowers. But where is his bride to be?'

Eudoria sighed. People cared too much about others business for her taste. In her opinion just let the poor boy look at flowers in peace.

She was going to turn the page when just under the title she saw it.

'Earlier this year Lord Tewkesbury, who many of you will remember as the runaway marquess, announced his engagement to the sister of the acclaimed detective Sherlock Holmes.'

Well THAT is unexpected.

Suddenly Eudoria just had to find her daughter. 

When she finally did she was surprised to see how happy Enola looked. She genuinely looked the happiest she ever had and Eudoria guessed it had something to do with the Lord she called fiance.

"Mother! I did not expect to see you. After you did not seem to receive my cipher about the wedding a few months ago I assumed you were out of the country."

"I was. I have only just got back but I read about the wedding in the newspaper and knew I must find you at once."

"Why? Are you well Mother?"

"Oh i'm quite alright dear. Actually I was hoping to convince you to not go through with the wedding."

"Why… I… I do not know what to say mother. I am most confused as to what brought this on. I can assure you that Tewkesbury is one of the best men you will meet."

"Enola, I trust your judge of character, I really do, but that has nothing to do with this. I do not want you to do something you might regret."

"I wont Mother. I know I wont."

"But you cannot know that Enola. I said the same thing before I married your father."

"You regret marrying father?"

"No Enola. I was lucky that I found your Father, he was one of the good ones. But I will say, I wasn't as happy married as I thought I would be and in the end I had to give up so much, so so much, just to be a mother and a housewife."

"But Mother, Tewkesbury isn't like that. Come with me to meet him next time I visit Basilwether and I promise your opinion will change."

And that is how Eudoria found herself sitting in front of the young Lord at his manor.

Enola was out of the room talking with a caterer about the wedding cake.

"It is a pleasure to Meet you Missus Holmes. Enola speaks most highly of you."

"Oh please, call me Eudoria. Enola speaks highly of you as well."

Tewkesbury quite boyishly blushes at that.

"How old are you boy?"

"21 ma'am. I know that could be seen as quite old to marry but well I did not want to marry anyone besides Enola and she had decided she wasn't ready for marriage yet."

"So what changed? Why are you two now engaged?"

"I am not really sure Missus Ho- Eudoria ma'am. All I know is that we were out in the garden playing badminton when she said she'd marry me. I was surprised but I wasn't going to object, after all I had been waiting for that moment since we were about 16."

Eudoria smiled. She now knew that her daughter was in good hands but there was still one thing.

"So you will not be restricting her work correct?"

"Correct Ma'am. I know how much Enola values her work and it wouldn't be right or fair of me to ask her to stop doing it. I sometimes envy just how smart she is but I do not envy how much she works. Still it is important she has her own thing, I do not want her to ever feel restricted in something that is supposed to be a celebration of love."

Eudoria liked that answer quite a bit. And so did Enola who was on the other side of the door listening in. Not that either occupant knew that.

IV.

"You know my uncle doesn't want me to marry you?" Tewkesbury had said out of the blue one day.

"I know," Enola had answered. Truthfully she did and she refused to admit that it bothered her.

"I will talk to him about it. Only if you'd like."

"Let me do it please Tewksebury."

And so Tewkesbury and Enola made their way to Basilwether to see his uncle.

"Hello Sir Tewkesbury. Pleasure to see you again."

Sir Tewkesbury grimaced a little but replied all the same, "you too Miss Holmes. What can I help you with today?"

"I would like to talk to you. In private if possible."

"Of course Miss. Go settle in the library and I will request that some tea be brought up to us."

So Enola made her way up the stairs and passed Lady Tewkesbury on the way there. Lady Tewkesbury seemed to be the only one that had not questioned or doubted Enola and Tewkesbury's relationship and for that Enola was grateful.

"What is it you'd like to discuss Miss Holmes?"

"With all respect Sir Tewkesbury, I don't think you like me very much. Now, I'm not here to change your mind, I'm sure you have your reasons but pretty soon I will be married to your nephew so if you have any grievances please tell me."

Sir Tewksbury sighed.

"You know, I was married once. To this woman called Lily and I loved her very much but she died shortly after the wedding and it has never felt right to remarry-"

"I'm sorry," Enola said, throwing manners out the window briefly.

"It is quite alright. But anyway, my little brother got engaged soon after to Lady Tewkesbury and you could see that he loved her. Maybe just as much as I loved Lily which I did not think was possible. But then he had a son and that son grew up and fell in love with a girl and I realised that my nephew looked at this girl with more love in his eyes than me and his Father combined and that kind of love is extremely rare and is quite intimidating. What you and my nephew have, Miss Holmes, is a quiet yet intense kind of love and I must admit to being quite scared of how it might end."

Enola was speechless. This seemingly emotionless and stoic man had just opened up in a way he did not seem capable of.

"Again Sir Tewkesbury, with all due respect, I do not see the problem with that."

"And I suppose you would be right but this family seems to have a lot of misfortune in the love department and I do not wish that upon my nephew. He may not realise it but I care about him a great deal."

"As do I, Sir Tewkesbury. And I would never do something to hurt him. Not ever, you have my word."

"What if he wants children? Are you prepared to give him a child?"

"I am. I might not like the idea of being pregnant and of having children but I wish to raise my children in the same way my mother raised me. Independent."

"Then thats all I need. I still may not be your biggest fan Miss Holmes but my nephew loves you and you love my nephew. That is all I want for him."

V.

Jack was honestly quite upset when he heard the news of Enola's engagement, not surprised or shocked, but sad nonetheless.

It had been 6 years since Enola had asked him to swap clothes with her and they actually became quite good friends after that.

Jack was only a year older than Enola and Tewkesbury and so the three got on swimmingly. They practically spent all of their free time together, which admittedly isn't much as they are all busy people, and they took strolls in the garden or painted in the library or even pulled pranks on Tewkesbury's uncle. And Jack had never felt like a third wheel once. In fact he had kind of forgotten they were together.

Jack was now married to a girl named Caroline. He had been for years, and yet right at the back of his mind there were still some residual feelings of affection towards Enola, which were promptly squashed, stomped on and spat on when the engagement was announced.

Even from the very beginning Jack knew Enola did not like him in that way. And he also knew that one day they'd be here in this exact situation. So why did he feel so unprepared?

"Ah Jack. I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if we could speak in private."

Hack was dragged out of his thoughts by a nervous but otherwise chipper looking Enola.

"Of course Enola."

They walked into the forest and towards the new tree house the three had made.

"Where is Lord Tewkesbury today?"

"Oh you know how he is with flowers. We heard that one of the flowers he had arranged for the bouquets would not be here in time for the wedding next week and he started panicking. It was all I could do to convince him not to push the wedding back."

At the mention of the wedding Jack saw Enola stiffen a bit.

"Please do correct me if I'm wrong Enola, but you do not seem all that thrilled for the wedding next week."

"NO... I am… I am. It is just Tewkesbury was so ready to postpone the wedding that its messed with my head a little. Not to mention the fact that all I am hearing is that now I am to be married I must quit my work."

Jack didn't particularly like Enola and Tewkesbury (got obvious reasons) but even he knew that Tewkesbury would never do something like that.

"Enola… you and I both know that Tewkesbury would NEVER. Give him a little more credit."

"I know he wouldn't but I'm worried that he will be swayed by others."

"Enola, you and Tewkesbury have been friends for 7 almost 8 years, and engaged for a year and a half of that seven. If Tewkesbury was going to be swayed, he already would have been. However if you are genuinely worried, you can always call the wedding off. I am sure people would understand, and if they didn't then to hell with them."

Enola looked slightly proud of Jack for saying that and also slightly astonished that anyone, let alone Jack, would recommend calling off the wedding.

"Oh no I don't want to do that," she said in a hurry, "I love Tewkesbury and I know in theory that he would never ever make me do something I don't want to b-"

"Well then, you have solved your own problems," Jack interrupted. There was a pause before he continued,"but I mean it Enola, you can always call this wedding off. If it is something you genuinely want, Tewkesbury is to in love to say no. Even if it hurts him."

+1

The day of the wedding. A day both Tewkesbury and Enola have been looking forward to for the better half of a year and a bit.

Both Enola and Tewkesbury but wanted a service on the more quiet side but as Tewkesbury was of noble status, it couldn't be too quiet.

It was a few of Tewkesbury's Lord friends, his mother and uncle, Jack, a couple of Enola's friends that she had made over the years, Sherlock, Mycroft and while he couldn't see, Tewkesbury knew Eudoria was hiding somewhere.

All together there was about 70 people at the church, more than Tewkesbury and Enola had intended but much less than a normal noble wedding.

The church was decorated with many types of flowers, all carefully selected by the groom himself.

"I cant believe my boy is getting married," Lady (though not for much longer) Tewkesbury had stated just before the wedding.

And what a wedding it was.

Enola was walked down the aisle by Sherlock as he was her ward and the male family member she was closest with. One of the younger lords was Tewkesbury's best man and Enola had two of her friends as bridesmaids.

It was impossible to deny that these two were madly in love with one another. Especially during their exchange of vows and they walked away as Lord and Lady Tewkesbury (or technically Lord Tewkesbury and Lady Holmes but it was easier to just let people think Enola had taken his name.)

They held a gala at Tewkesbury's Manor as an after party. The newly wed couple hardly had any time together during that night but it was okay because they both knew they would have the rest of their life to spend together.

Let's just say that after that night, no body has any doubts about their relationship.


End file.
